Werewolves and Wolf Packs
by Cecils-graham-cracker
Summary: Something happens to Erec that no one would have expected and it flips his whole world upside down. As Erec discovers more and more about the people he thought he knew, the boy contracts a fatal disease and a cure must be found or he'll be dead within a week. Now he must rely on one of his closest friends to help him...but that friend has the biggest secret of all...
1. AUTHOR'S NOTE

This entire story was just based on a hairbrained idea I had the other month. I began to write and the ideas just kept coming and I just kept writing. It's not in any way supposed to be canon and is purely just for fun.

WARNING

~contains:

-Jam x Erec

-blood and gore

-original characters (if you would consider that a warning xD)

If you don't like any of that, then don't read please. If you're still with me at this point, I truly hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think :)


	2. Prologue

The feeling was nothing Erec had ever felt before. Yes, he'd kissed Bethany before but that was completely different. The lips that were pressed against his now moved perfectly with him. They were firm but not calloused. They showed a love too long held back but weren't forceful at all. They were as gentle as possible. It was as if they were trying not to hurt Erec in any way.

After a few moments, Erec's partner moved away. Erec stared into their eyes as they laughed. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Erec sighed and reluctantly left the room as the person he'd been with turned to look in the mirror.

'The king's son...' Jam thought to himself. 'I've just kissed the king's son...'


	3. The First Time

Morning brought a fresh, blue skied day. I sighed and slowly got up on the bed and threw my legs over the side. Once I was sitting up, I immediately flopped over onto my other side. I lay there in the peace and quiet for about a minute, enjoying the serenity of it. I looked out the window and saw a perfect day greeting me. I allowed myself a sideways smile.

I'd had the strangest dream last night. To say the least, all I really remembered was kissing one of my best friends, Jam; the head butler of Alypium. How strange...and it had just felt so...real. Had it been a dream? Yes. It had to have been. I'm not gay...am I?

'No, Erec,' I growled to myself. 'You have a girlfriend. You're perfectly normal.'  
But I couldn't shake the feeling.

...

The first half of the day was spent normally and uneventfully. I hung out with Bethany and Jack Hare for a while. We swam a bit and had lunch at around noon. I decided that the next time I saw Jam I'd confront him. I needed to tell someone, and Jam was the only person whom I knew would never laugh off something like this. He'd take it at least somewhat seriously, I reckoned.

I found my window of opportunity at about 10 that night. I spotted Jam taking a leisurely stroll through some woods that surrounded Alypium.

"Jam!"

He turned.

"Ah. Erec."

"I...I need to tell you something."

Jam looked at me, waiting for me to go on.

"You need to promise never to tell anyone."

"You can trust me," my friend replied.

I couldn't hold it any longer. I told him everything I remembered. By the time I'd finished, Jam was standing completely still and looked a little pale.

"I don't know what it means. I don't even know if it was a dream! But if it wasn't...and if it was would that signify the same thing? I just don't know what to do anymore..."

Jam put a hand on my shoulder to stop my rampaging. I looked up to him.

"I'm going to think about this, sir," he replied. "But for now you need to go and calm down. I'm sure that if it was really a dream it wouldn't mean anything. Now run along,"

I did as he asked. At least someone knew about it and was going to do something.

...

Jam kept on his walk. He thought about what Erec had just told him. He'd claimed that his dream took place in Jam's room. He'd stopped by to say goodnight and before either of them knew it, Erec had ended up close enough to Jam that he could feel his breath. Jam held him tight as they shared a passionate kiss. Their lips fit perfectly together. That was all he remembered.

...

Erec had said that it was nothing like anything he'd ever felt before but he'd liked it. Erec didn't remember half of it. It hadn't been a dream.

Jam remembered everything perfectly. He'd been reading a book on his bed and heard a knock on his door and gone to open it. There stood Erec. Jam invited him in and Erec said he'd come to say goodnight. Erec had a habit of hugging people before wishing them a good night. But this time he didn't let go. Neither did Jam.  
Erec had no idea but Jam had a certain affection toward him. It was much more than just mutual friendship...much more. Jam loved him. But he knew it could never be. Homosexuality was scorned upon, so Jam never told anyone; not even King Piter. He was a little ashamed of it, but he figured he had to embrace it because he couldn't change it. In all honesty, Jam had always wanted Erec to really hug him like now. He started to lightly stroke Erec's hair and Erec nuzzled closer into Jam's chest and held him tighter.

Jam felt a shot of adrenaline. 'No, Jam,' he'd thought to himself. 'This is the king's son for one thing and he's heterosexual. Don't get any hasty ideas. Think of what the king would say if he found out you kissed Erec.' These were the thoughts that flew through Jam's head. They made him a little disappointed but they were for the best. Then he thought, 'Well, I'm sure it's OK for me to hug him. After all, it is just a hug.'

They stayed like that for a while. Jam knew Erec had no intention of letting go of him anytime soon, and Jam now really wanted to at least kiss the top of his head in a friendly manner. But Erec would most likely get the wrong idea. But this was what he wanted all along. Should he continue hugging him? Should he tell Erec how he felt? But then how would Erec see him? Would a peck on the head really do that much harm? Jam felt Erec snuggle into his chest more and his hair tickled Jam's nose. As all of this happened, Jam's breath became quicker and quicker. Soon he had to steal a harsh gasp to regain the oxygen his body so desperately needed at this point.

"Are you OK?"

Jam looked down. Erec was looking at him with a worried look on his face, arms still wrapped tightly around Jam. His face was so beautiful. Perfect. The moonlight coming through Jam's open window sent a glow across the left side of Erec's face. It illuminated his eyes. They shone like stars. Then something in Jam snapped. He couldn't take it anymore. It had been too long and too much of a wait for this night. He didn't care what anyone thought of him if he did this. He didn't care if Erec would jerk away sharply; he'd know how Jam felt about him.  
Too many days had passed of him seeing Erec with Bethany together. Jam was happy that he had a girlfriend, but inside it crushed him. Jam also figured that the way Erec was hugging him now had to mean something. He wasn't sure, but it was finally time to find out.

Jam was nervous, but he did it anyway. He slowly leaned his head down (luckily he and Erec were about the same height) and closed his eyes. His breathing quickened. Leaning closer, he brushed his lips against Erec's. Just a simple touch. But that simple touch made him feel so much better. After about a year and a half of wanting this, he was finally taking it upon himself to get it.

Then, the completely unexpected happened. Jam had expected Erec to shove him away, glare at him and tell him he never wanted to see him again. Not necessarily that extreme but something along those general lines. But no. Erec brought his hands up to Jam's head and Jam opened his eyes fully and pulled back a few centimeters, waiting to be hit. But Erec's hands went behind Jam's head and his fingers roped through his hair. He pulled Jam closer, forcing their lips together. Adrenaline was pumping through Jam, causing his heart to beat faster than normal.

Jam put his hands around Erec's back, holding him tight. Their lips moved in perfect sync with each other. This was what Jam had wanted all along, but he was afraid it would never happen. Then he thought deeper. Did this mean Erec loved him back?

Jam opened his eyes and looked at the clock; 11:47. He was surprised. He didn't want it to end, but he knew Erec had to get to bed. He wanted to stay like that forever. He started to pull away and mumble goodnight but Erec was having none of that. They pressed lips again.

Jam knew it wasn't good to be doing this, but he couldn't stop. He wanted it to go on forever. He knew that Erec would go back to Bethany tomorrow, and he wanted to embrace this moment for as long as possible. 11:48. Jam knew it was time to stop. Erec looked disappointed, but Jam just said, "Goodnight." Erec responded with the same. What else was there to say?

When his door was closed, Jam choked up. What had he just done? Sickened by himself, he turned to look in the mirror. After thinking about what had just happened, he ran his fingers through his matted hair and held his head. Slamming his elbows down painfully on the desk where the mirror stood, he kept holding his head for dear life and wept.

How could Erec not remember any of it? The flashback ended. Jam was standing at the edge of the woods he'd been walking in. Did Erec love him? Jam decided against it. If he did, he would've remembered last night in full. A tear rolled down Jam's cheek. He let it. Rejection hurt...bad.

I wasn't asleep yet. I'd kissed Bethany goodnight but it felt...wrong somehow. It felt as if it was missing something. Lying in bed now, I thought about the dream I'd had. Would I have it again? My eyes widened as my next thought passed through my head: I hoped it would. That worried me. But remembering it...  
Jam's lips on mine. Jam's gentle touch. I craved it. I wanted it. I needed it. No! I had Bethany! I was happy with her. She offered things Jam couldn't. A good relationship. Being with a girl. Possible marriage. My thoughts again drifted to my dream. Jam's eyes and how they shone in the moonlight. Jam's pleasure. Jam's love.  
'Erec!' I growled to myself. 'Get ahold of yourself!'

But still, his name seemed to bounce around in my head. Jam. I realized that when I thought of him, nothing else mattered. I got up out of bed and went to look out my window. I looked down and saw the woods Jam had been walking in. There he was. The world slowed to a stop around me. What a Romeo and Juliet moment. His shadow, caused by the moon's glow, fell on the ground. He was leaning against a tree. I watched as Jam slowly straightened and walked back across the sidewalks. He was perfect even when he walked. There were other people about, admiring the stars, but my eyes seemed to only focus on the butler. Looking at him reminded me of his touch...  
I got back in bed. Thinking deeper, I knew I couldn't fool myself any longer. I loved Jam. I wasn't ashamed. I knew what I was.

...

Am I a sick human being? Yeah...I am. xD


	4. Rain

The next day brought a heavy downpour. I was in the midst of breakfast with the king and Bethany, when I realized I hadn't seen Jam all morning.

"Have either of you seen Jam?" I asked.

"We were just about to ask you," replied Bethany.

"I thought I heard Jam earlier, but it sounded as if he was arguing with someone," added King Piter.

"Where?" I said.

"It was by the library. He could still be there; I heard him on my way here."

"I'm going to go investigate. You two stay here."

They agreed and I got up and made my way to the library. Soon enough, just as the king had said, I heard voices. They sounded angry. I just heard the last line as I looked into the room. The door had a small window on it. I witnessed Jam and another man with blonde hair, whom I had never seen before, arguing heatedly. Jam's gloves and tux coat were gone and he was barefoot. The last thing I heard was from the blonde.

"If you were even HALF the man your father was!"

I recognized it as a threat. I saw Jam freeze. The two men stared at each other. Then I saw Jam do something I never thought I'd see him do; he brought his fist back and whopped the other man right in the jaw. Hard. I heard an awful crunch and saw blood fly from his mouth. My friend then started towards the door. I hid a little ways down the hall. Before closing the door, I saw Jam turn back and mutter, "bastard" before walking the other direction.  
I decided to follow him. He walked fast, and I had to keep up with him. Every once in a while, I saw him reach a hand up to his face and wipe his cheek. Was he crying? I followed him out into the rain. I didn't care if I got wet, and apparently neither did Jam. His hair was plastered to his head, and he wrapped his arms around himself and his shoulders stared to shake violently. Yes. He was definitely crying. There was no doubt In my mind now. I felt awful.  
I came up behind him and he started as I put a hand on his shoulder. He turned.

"I love you," he said.

That made me stop for a moment. He'd said it so suddenly I wasn't sure I heard him correctly. "What?"

"It wasn't a dream."

So it had been real. For some reason, I was glad. I didn't care. I voiced this to Jam. He stared at me. "I agree, sir," was his reply. It may have been raining, but I still could make out tears streaming down his face. My lover's eyes were bloodshot. Yes. He was my lover and I was his. I kissed his cheek, trying in vain to ease whatever pain he was in. Turning back, I looked to him and soaked in the sight of his face. It was flawless.

"I need..." I heard him mutter. "I need...you."

I smiled. "And I need you."

He leaned down. I leaned forward. Our lips met but it wasn't like the first time. Jam was forceful; not as gentle as he had been. He crushed his lips against mine. I could feel his pain through his touch. That lovely touch...the touch I craved like a wild animal. We closed our eyes and I felt adrenaline seep through me as Jam held me as tight as he could.

The question was weighing on me. I pulled my head back, but not my body. "Who was that?"

Jam's face registered outrage. He sighed. "A friend."

I snorted. "Yeah, right! I heard him and saw the way you were looking at each other with such malice. Friend, my ass! Jam," I continued, a little quieter. "What happened?"

"Alright," Jam said. "I'll tell you."

I nuzzled my head into his chest, waiting for him to go on. I held onto him for moral support as I heard him take a tear scarred, shaky breath that racked his body.

"I was 15. I was alone. My parents had already died, sir, which I do not want to go into detail about. I was an orphan at the time. I had met two friends: Jasper and Luke. They became my family. I mainly lived on the streets near them. I'd seen so much death on those streets; I was living in the ghetto, sir. That's when I decided I wanted to help people. But before I knew it, Jasper made the decision to join a gang. That gang beat on me daily. I'd suffered many wounds inflicted by them, young sir. Jasper was none the wiser about what I had to go through,for they'd threatened to kill me if I ever told anyone.

"Jasper joined them and soon the gang confronted me once more. Now, mind you, I was already sporting multiple injuries, sir. My friends didn't know about it because I had stopped hanging out with them for fear of questions. Anyway, Jasper and the gang found me in a dark alley behind an office building. Jasper was surprised to see me and vice versa. I had a black eye at that time, along with bruises everywhere and an ankle that was dangerously close to breaking in multiple places. The gang leader began the torture, starting with snapping my ankle, and Jasper realized finally who he had joined. As he watched the leader beat me senseless, he stepped between us.

"I remember the fear, sir. I'd tried to tell him that they'd hurt him, too, but he brushed it off. That was his mistake. They killed him, young sir, and forced me to watch. It was brutal. Before I knew it, Luke had shown up; the commotion was hard to miss. There were gunshots and my voice, screaming at Jasper to get up even when he had bullet holes in multiple places. I turned to Luke. I asked for help. Luke turned on me. He joined the leader while he beat me once more. I was screaming, sir, pleading for Luke to stop and realize what he was doing. But Luke claimed that my father's death was my fault and that I had to be punished."

Jam stopped. I didn't ask him to go on. I knew it was Luke he was fighting a few minutes ago. I was crying now, too. "I'm so sorry, Jam." Jam just sniffed in response.

Jam moved his hand to my head and proceeded to pet my hair. I looked up, kissing him again gently. He smiled slightly, leaning into it.

"Erec? Jam?"

Our eyes snapped open. Our bodies froze. I turned to see who had found us and sucked in a sharp breath.  
Bethany.

...

"Uhhhh..."

"What's going on?" asked Bethany warily.

"Bethany-"

"Are you two...you're not...you're...oh my god..." The realization had struck her and her eyes widened. "You're-"

"Bethany-"

"-gay?!"

It hit home. Jam exhaled sharply. I turned back to Bethany. "How long were you watching us?"

"Just now," Bethany replied. "I came looking for you since it's been like half an hour since you left breakfast. I saw a shape through the rain and stumbled upon...uh..."

"Yeah..."

We were all silent. I looked back. Jam was holding his head in his hands. "Bethany..." I began. "I didn't even know myself. I'm so sorry. I truly am. I just figured it out two days ago. I was planning to tell you soon but I never got you alone to do so. You shouldn't have found out this way. I swear that I am incredibly and sincerely sorry."

"It's OK."

I was surprised. "What?"

"I can't change who you are." Bethany was giving me an honest smile."You know you could have told me when you found out. I don't mind. Even though I figure I just lost my boyfriend, really the only difference is that we won't be able to kiss anymore. It's alright to me if you two are homosexuals so long as you don't...do it...in public or anything."

"OK that's just gross."

Bethany laughed. She then gave me a hug and walked over to Jam. She moved his hands from his face and hugged him, too. "Pretty much the same goes for you, too." Jam smiled in return, his eyes red.

"Will you tell anyone?" I asked, hearing Jam gasp.

"No. Not unless you do."

"I'm holding you to that."

"Hey I know that if I were homosexual I wouldn't want it getting out either. You can trust me."

"Thank you...and again, I'm sorry."

"You've apologized enough."

"...sorry."

She rolled her eyes. "Let's get back. The king is worried about both of you."

We all walked back toward the castle and I looked up. Jam looked almost sick.

"The king..."

"Oh, Jam," I said. "It'll be fine. Bethany promised not to tell anyone."

"I've kissed the king's son!" I could tell he was beginning to hyperventilate.

"Jam! Calm down. Everything'll be OK."

I decided to hold his hand the whole way back. Inside I was fuming. How I loathed complications in anything and this situation was no exception.

...

I regret nothing.


	5. Lies and Enemies

I couldn't look the king in the eye. His butler and I had just made out...in the rain. Jam was standing in the corner of the room with a thousand yard stare. We were having dinner and Bethany had stayed true to her word. The king was none the wiser. So far so good.

"OK. What is it?"

I looked up. The king was looking at me expectantly.

"What do you mean?"

"None of you have said a word so far, you keep stealing glances at Jam, Bethany has been picking at her food and Jam doesn't look like he's paying any attention at all. What is it?"

Uh oh. I heard Jam walk quickly toward the door.

"Jam," interrupted King Piter, causing Jam to visibly flinch. He turned around. Before the king could say anything, I intervened.

"Go if you want."

Jam didn't need telling twice. Before anyone could stop him he was out of the room like he was being shot at. The king looked to me.

"Erec...please. I'm worried for you."

Bethany looked up. "I'm gonna go find Jam," she said. She left me with the king. She might as well just have pulled out a gun and shot me right then and there. I knew that the truth had to come out now. I turned to my dad. He was staring at me worriedly.

"Nothing's wrong, dad,"

"Oh, sure. Seems like it."

"Don't worry. I promise that if anything is bothering me, I'll tell you." That made me a little guilty, but I refused for the moment to tell the truth. Not now.

"Promise?"

"Swear."

...

I found Jam in the room I'd seen him arguing with Luke. He was scrunched into a ball against the far wall. Bethany was nowhere to be seen.

"Jam?"

He looked up. "You told him?"

"No."

Jam sighed. "OK."

I walked over to him and crouched in front of him. I pulled his head up by his chin. "I love you. Nothing can stop that." I brought my head down and he turned his head slightly. Closing our eyes, we lip locked once again. It felt so good being with Jam...I couldn't describe the feeling. I remembered how we were caught last time and pulled my mouth away. Neither of us were happy about that. His hands were still wrapped around me.

"Where's Bethany?"

"I do not know, sir. She never came here."

"She said she was going to find you."

"I did not see her."

That worried me. "We should probably go look for her, then."

We got up, stretched and left the room. Bethany had to be somewhere nearby.

...

We still hadn't found Bethany and it was dusk. Both of us were fully worried now.

"It's not like she could've gone too far..." I mumbled desperately.

Jam had a far a away look when turned to him. Then he gasped sharply and cried "No!"

"What?"

Jam turned to me. "Remember Luke? How I was fighting him? He told me that he would take something of value that I had. I did not know what he meant but now I see. I think I know where Bethany is. Luke told me that if I ever wanted to have revenge, he could find me where I used to stay in that alley."

"So we're going?"

"I should think so."

...

We told the king where we were off to, and found a Port-O-Door.

"So...where exactly is this?" I asked warily, not knowing what to expect.

"London. The outskirts."

I had always wanted to go to London, and I wished we were going on happier terms. We ended up behind a building that was worn down and was suffering from broken windows and chipped paint. It smelled like mold, mustiness and death. There was a fire escape leading up to a door that had been propped up by a wooden plank; it's hinges we're gone.

"What is this place?" I hated to admit it, but I was scared. I'm sure it came out in my voice, for Jam took my hand and held it tight.

"Welcome to building number one."

"Building number one?"

"We never knew the names of these places, sir, so we called them by numbers. Number one, three, four, seven and eight are the absolute worst and most dangerous."

"We're aiming for one of those buildings, aren't we?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

I was right. "The alleyway between numbers seven and eight, sir. That's where I spent most of my days. Now listen," Jam leaned down and spoke right into my ear. "When I pull you away from this door, you are to run. Run as quickly as you can. I promise I will be following right behind. I must, for you see you can't just sprint right out into the streets. When you get too close, sir, I will stop you before you get in harm's way."

"That seems dangerous..."

"Welcome to my old life."

...

I did what he asked. He gave me a small push and I shot off like a bullet from a gun. Who knows what else could be chasing me right now? As I reached the end of the alley, I felt Jam almost tackle me. It almost felt like my arm was being ripped from it's socket. He pulled me back and held me close.

We looked warily into the streets.

"Would people recognize you?" I asked.

"Unlikely," was the answer I got. "Many people I knew I expect are dead now."

"Oh...geez that's harsh."

"Every day," I heard Jam sigh lightly. "I watched many people I knew starve to death or have the life beaten out of them, sir,"

I didn't know how to react to that. "Oh..." I saw that Jam had a faraway look on his face. "Hey," I said, bringing Jam back to the present. He shook his head slightly and looked down at me. "Where do we go now?"

Jam leaned down again, and this time kissed my ear before speaking. "When you walk out of this alley, act as naturally as possible, sir; people are easily suspicious here. Don't look anyone in the eye. Don't talk to anyone, even if they talk to you. People will try to talk, sir, but you are not to acknowledge them. They will kill you if you do. Walk like you have somewhere to be in a hurry; like you're late for something. Walk with a purpose, but don't overdo it. Don't look back. I'll come up behind you and walk with you. My hand is going to be on your shoulder at all times. Do you understand?"

I was visibly shaking now. "No," I replied panicky. "No I don't understand."

"I'll lead you."

We walked into the streets and Jam kept his word. His hand stayed on my shoulder, holding it tight. The strange thing was that I couldn't hear Jam's footsteps at all. It was like he was walking on air. They were absolutely silent; the only way I knew he was still there was his hand. A man who looked more like an animal stepped in beside us. I remembered Jam's warnings and kept my head straight and tried not to notice him.  
The man looked at me closely, then turned to Jam.

"You, butler," he growled. "Why do I believe that I've seen you before?"

I felt Jam's hand stiffen. When he didn't answer, the man said, "I still think I've seen you...somewhere..." Then he stalked off. Every movement he made looked wild but yet at the same time somewhat graceful. I found that to be strange. We had been walking for a while now, and we stopped at another building that looked almost identical to building one. This one looked a little more well kept, however. Jam swerved us into an alley between that building and the next, which looked the same as well. I let out a breath I had been holding in. Jam was panting slightly. I looked up at him and saw that his eyes were glassy in fear.

"Jam?"

He gasped and looked down.

"Did you known him?"

Jam was silent.

"Jam?"

"N-no," he replied. "I am just startled is all, sir,"

Even though I had my suspicions, I didn't question him. His breathing had become quick and unsteady. I could easily hear each exhale. His grip on my shoulder hurt now, but I didn't want him to let go. Somehow I knew. We were in the alley that Jam had stayed...and was tortured in, day after day. Suddenly a light at on the side of a building went on, and I cringed. I could clearly see patches of dried, old blood that may once have been pools. They were mainly on the floor to our left, but there was some on the walls. I swallowed hard as Jam grunted behind me.

"Welcome, old friend."

A man came into sight. He looked somewhat wolfish as well. What was with these people?

"YOU BLOODY BASTARD!" Jam screamed.

I looked back, startled. Luke even cringed a little bit backwards, away from my friend. "Goodness, Jam. You're the last person I'd think to say that. If your mother were here-"

"WHERE IS SHE?!"

Jam composed himself as Luke smiled, but his voice still had a dangerous aspect. I could tell he was about to snap for real. One wrong move from anyone..."You heard me."

"What if I don't tell you?"

"Good," replied Jam. "So I know you have her."

Luke's face didn't change. "Ah. Good approach to things, old pal. As it seems we were equals back then..."

"We were. But not now. Never again."

"Now. The girl?"

"Mm."

"I do have her, yes, but for the moment you will not find out where."

"Oh?"

"Now before you freak out again, you should know how bloody good it is to see you again."

"Stay on topic. Where is Bethany?"

"So that is her name? Pretty thing, really. A shame she will have to go waste."

"What do you mean?"

"I think you know."

Then something happened that I shall never forget. It caused both Luke and I to look at Jam with astonishment. I heard Jam make a low noise in his throat. It sounded inhuman and wild. His eyes registered a wild look as well. Then I realized it. Jam had just growled...his mouth had opened slightly and an animalistic snarl had escaped his lips.

...

Wow I really made Jam the "kid-with-a-battered-childhood" didn't I?


	6. Wolfgang

At first I though I'd imagined it. But then Luke walked right up to Jam and they stood face to face. Jam's hand was still on my shoulder. Luke bared his teeth as well and a growl let loose from his mouth. Jam looked surprised for a moment, then immediately went back to being angry. Another snarl ripped through his throat. I was officially terrified now. Jam and Luke were growling at each other, back and forth.

"J-Jam?"

Jam's growl cut off with a low grunt as he looked to me. He cleared his throat. "I apologize, sir."

Luke was looking at him with a meaningful expression, which Jam returned. Something told me that they knew something about each other that I didn't.

"You have until the crescent moon on the night of the summer solstice. When Big Ben strikes midnight it will be too late for her. I expect you'll take her safety into consideration. I look forward to seeing you again."

Jam narrowed his eyes. "I know it's no use arguing."

He steered me away from the alley and I gave in without complaint. I wanted out of there and I wanted out now. This place scared the living daylights out of me. I couldn't imagine living here. The light turned off, causing it to look even more ominous.

Just before we were on the street again, I heard Luke once more as he retreated. "The crescent moon. Remember that...Wolfgang Aründ."

Jam then tightened his grip on my shoulder so much that I could no longer feel my arm. We fast-walked back to building number one and back to Alypium. I was so glad to be back home. Jam looked stricken, however. He was breathing heavily.

"Why did he call you that?" I asked, rubbing feeling back into my arm.

Jam sighed. "Uh...pet name...from when we were little."

"German?"

Jam looked at me and I knew to shut up. We walked back in silence. It was nighttime now. We met up with the king.

"Well?"

"No luck, sire," replied Jam. "But we know now who has her. His name is Luke and I knew him as a child. Erec and I will be going back on the summer solstice to get Bethany, as that is what he promised."

"Why not now?"

"You do not know him as I do, not to sound rude," Jam said. "He doesn't give up easily and loves suspense."

"Well, I shall be accompanying you then. No arguing."

I yawned suddenly, and realized how tired I was. The happenings of this evening were a little too much for one night alone. Jam decided to see me off to bed. King Piter headed up to his room as well. We reached my room and went in. Jam walked over and looked at the moon. It was a half moon. That was good and bad. It forced Bethany to be with that tyrant for a while longer, but it gave us time to create a plan.

"We'll get her back, Jam," I said. "Trust me."

He snorted. "I do trust you. I trust you with everything I have, sir. But...too many things have been going on lately."

"I know what you mean," I replied, walking up next to him. He took my hand in his. "Long week."

"There are some good things to come out of it, however."

I laughed. "Yeah..."

Before I knew it Jam had thrown himself on me. I was pinned between the wall and my faithful companion.  
And there was nowhere else in the world I would rather be.

...

I didn't really want to get up the next morning, so I stayed in my bed for a few moments longer. I found myself longing for a morning kiss. I twisted my body to my right side and was startled. Jam was sleeping with me. He was still asleep and I figured it would be best not to wake him. He'd gone through so much lately I knew he deserved a night of peace for once. I noticed that he was shirtless, which wasn't surprising considering that was how he slept, but what really confused me was the fact that I was shirtless as well. I looked and saw our clothes strewn on the floor in various places. I didn't remember doing that.

I turned back to Jam. Even when he slept he was perfect. I found myself still somewhat tired and figured I should take this advantage to catch up on some well needed sleep. I moved slowly so as not to wake my friend and pressed against him. His body felt almost too warm, but I was only half conscious. I was just imagining it. I nuzzled into his chest and under his jawbone and drifted back off into a deep sleep.

...

Nothing hurts -.- I remember writing this one, too. 2 in the morning surrounded by Pepsi and Oreos. Don't judge.


	7. Something Strange

I woke up once more at around 12:47. The first thing I noticed was the intense heat pressed against me. I opened my eyes and saw that I was still propped up around Jam like when I fell asleep. I also noticed that I was sweating and my first reaction was that I needed a shower. I groaned, feeling pretty gross. Then I realized that Jam was panting in uneven huffs. I also realized that the heat was coming from his body. I was no doctor myself, but I could tell Jam's body temperature was unhealthily high.

"Jam?"

No reaction.

"Jam? Jam!"

I was shaking him desperately. "Jam! Please get up! Please!"

Still nothing more. He couldn't be dead; he was still breathing. So why wasn't he awake yet? His breathing told me that he was weak. I knew I had to get him up soon.

"Jam?" I tried again. "JAM!" By this time I was near screaming and I could feel tears starting to accumulate at the edges of my eyes. Jam was still breathing, so he was still alive. But I wanted him awake to reassure me that everything was alright. Everything would be OK. He would be fine. My friend just lay there and gasped weakly. I didn't care how hot I would be. I fell on top of the butler as tears finally fell.

"...Jam..."

After about a minute or so, I raised my head to look at him. I felt his forehead and my panic strengthened. My hand felt like it was touching white hot coals. I gritted my teeth against more tears threatening to escape and got up. I sprinted to the bathroom, wet a washcloth, ran back to Jam, rolled it up and placed it on his forehead. His hair was plastered to his head and his breathing was weakening.

"No!" I cried. "Nononono! I'm NOT losing you! Not now!" I mopped his forehead with the washcloth, as if that would do much good. His whole body seemed to need cooling down. I moved the cloth and started to wipe sweat off his chest and arms. I didn't know what else to do. I tried to wake him again, this time by literally picking him up into a sitting position and shaking him.

"Get up! Please!"

I brought my hand back and regretfully whacked Jam in the face, hearing a slap. I jumped when I heard him scream in agony and his eyes snapped open. We stared at each other for a second before I jumped into his arms. He hugged me back and my momentum threw us on the bed; me on top of him. I heard him grunt.  
Jam brought us back to a sitting position and hugged me tightly. I could hear myself weeping violently. I couldn't catch my breath fast enough, I was crying so hard. Every breath I took interfered with the next. I buried myself into him as he quietly shushed me.

"Shh...I'm up now, sir. There's no need to worry anymore. I'm here. Shh. Jam's here now. I'm awake now."

But my crying didn't cease. Jam held me tighter and stroked my hair. But no matter how much he tried to calm me down, it didn't change his body temperature which was still radiating off him.

I finally swallowed with difficulty and tried to pull myself together. It was hard, but I just reminded myself to breathe normally. Jam was awake now. He'd know what to do for himself.

"Jam?"

"Mm?"

"Do you feel OK?"

"No," was the answer I got, which worried me. "I feel quick sick, but I've felt like this before. It lasts for a day at the most. I will be perfectly fine tomorrow."

"I don't believe you."

"But you trust me?"

I sighed. "Yes."

Jam continued to pet my hair lovingly as my tears ceased and my gasps faded into normal breaths. I sat there, listening to Jam's heartbeat which aided in calming me down. I noticed that something was off. His heartbeat was irregular, but it was also...stronger. OK. I came to a sudden conclusion that made me feel slightly guilty. After this morning and last night, British people officially freaked me out. Yeah it wasn't the best thought but after the moments of inhuman sounds that I had witnessed last night in the alleyway they honestly reminded me of wolves.  
Actually, now that I focused, there seemed to be a lot of things off about Jam. His eyes kept flitting this way and that. It was as if he couldn't focus on anything for too long. His eyes would see one thing then immediately move to something else across the room. He also seemed overall more muscular. Not by much, but it was enough to be noticeable. I listened closer and I heard him mumbling to himself.

"Wolf...Wolfgang..."

I recognized it as the name Luke had called him.

"Wolfgang...Wolfgang Aründ..."

"Jam...you're weird."

He snorted. "Me?" His eyes focused on me. "Coming from who, huh? Last time I checked I wasn't part dragon. You're calling me weird?"

"Yes! Yes I am!" I teased. "I've come to a conclusion that I think that about all British people!"

"Hey!" he growled. "First it was personal but now you've brought Britain into it? Oh you're going to get it!"

Before I knew it we were playing tag through the hallways. I thought I was fast but then again I had never been chased by Jam. I slowed down at each turn but he literally slid around them. I could hear his feet sliding on the ground as he round every bend. He didn't lose any speed and before I knew it he was right beside me. I was surprised when my friend passed me. We were running down a huge corridor so there was room to be fast. I never thought it was possible to sprint that fast but Jam was at the other side of the hallway in less than four seconds. Impossible...and his feet barely made a sound.

He slowed to a hasty stop and waited for me to catch up. I saw him back into a wall, holding his head with one hand. He was panting by the time I reached him.

"You alright?"

"Y-yes...just out of breath," he panted. But I knew there was more. He was sick and had just sprinted faster than any human should ever be able to run.

"Don't strain yourself...too much."

...

We ate breakfast hastily. The king was surprised when he saw us up.

"It's 1:00 pm, guys," he scolded playfully. "Were've you been?"

"Asleep," I replied. "Where else?"

"Well never have I known Jam to sleep later than 7:30."

I turned back to Jam in disbelief. "7:30?!"

He grinned sheepishly. "I have to set an alarm but yes. That's the latest I get up."

I felt my jaw drop.

"When you get older you wake up sooner, Erec," my dad laughed.

Jam walked past me to get to the table and closed my mouth with his hand. "You get used to the early hours. Remember, the early bird gets the worm."

"Oh yeah?" I said, following him. "Well the second mouse gets the cheese!"

"Is that it then? Well maybe we should do something about that. From now on, sir, I will be getting you up when I do."

"No! You wouldn't!"

"Really? Then there's a lot you don't know about me."

"What? That you wake up innocent teenagers who need their sleep?"

"When was the last time you ever slept a full night anyway?"

He had me there. I had no response.

"Exactly."

...

Jam ate more than I had ever known him to eat.

"Are you even full?"

He just looked at me. "Of course not, Erec. If I was full do you think I'd still be eating?"

"You never know with you."

He just rolled his eyes and went back to eating. This day was just strange already. It must've been his sickness. That had to be it. There was no other reason for Jam to eat so much.

...

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. Then dusk arrived. It brought along a beautiful sunset. I was spending the evening with my other friends Jack, Melody and Rosco. Jam was nowhere to be seen, but sometimes he had to work late.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" asked Melody.

"Yeah," we all replied.

"I hope you find Bethany soon," said Jack. I had told them about what had happened.

"Well we know where she is, we just need to get to her on time. Until Midnight on the summer solstice is how long we have to wait."

"I bet that's hard on you," said Melody. They still didn't know...and I wasn't going to tell them any time soon.

"Yeah."

"You'll get to her on time, I know it," said Jack encouragingly.

"Thanks," I smiled.

...

The moon was high. The stars were out. There were no clouds. My friends had left a while ago and I was now standing and watching the sky alone. A bird or two here and there but nothing more. It was like watching paint dry. Just as I was turning back to the castle, I heard a horrible scream. It sounded like a man in terrible pain. I ran toward the sound which led me to the edge of the woods. I saw a man bended and hunched at the waist, clutching his abdomen. It was dark and my first initial thought was that it was Jam and his sickness had caught up with him. But the man seemed way too tall to be the butler. So Jam was out. Then...who was it?

"Hey!" I called.

The man turned and the moonlight showed that his eyes were an orange-yellow color. That made it official that this was not Jam. He wasn't wearing a tux either. His clothes were all black and almost looked like leather. The man cried in a hoarse voice, "Don't follow me!" and ran off into the woods. I decided that I would talk to Jam about it when I saw him. I headed back to the castle.

...

Jam was nowhere to be seen.

"Sometimes he likes to be alone and sleep under the stars so that might be where he is," said the king when I asked him.

I figured that I should let him sleep under the sky alone tonight. I went back to sleep in my room.

...

Is it weird I like golden eyes?

...After everything I wrote I think that golden eye love is weird? I really DO need my priorities straightened out :/


End file.
